Llamada a Medianoche
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Cuando recibías una llamada a mitad de la noche y seguías en la universidad, podían significar dos o tres cosas: Tus amigos se metieron en problemas o tu pareja se metió en problemas, o en el peor de los casos, tenías que pagar la fianza de alguno de ellos para que luego no fueras considerado el amigo más hijo de puta .
**Haruka:**

 **Muuuucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí uvu**

 **Así que esta vez traigo un fic muy random que salió por la misma pregunta que siempre me hago cuando se trata de Tweek "¿cómo reaccionaría él ante x situación?" Sorry pero adoro sus reacciones ante cualquier cosa xD**

* * *

 _ **Llamada a Medianoche**_

Cuando recibías una llamada a mitad de la noche y seguías en la universidad, podían significar dos o tres cosas: Tus amigos se metieron en problemas o tu pareja se metió en problemas, o en el peor de los casos, tenías que pagar la fianza de alguno de ellos para que luego no fueras considerado «el amigo más hijo de puta». A pesar de que esas opiniones le daban igual, era más molesto escuchar por semanas las quejas de Clyde sobre lo hijo de puta que era, y porqué merecía morir en el infierno. A veces le costaba tomar una decisión cuando eso pasaba ya que Clyde de por sí era molesto, pero más molesto era levantarse de su cama a medianoche.

Ni siquiera miró a quien pertenecía la llamada, después de todo ya pronto lo sabría, y si se trataba de Clyde quien necesitaba un favor, simplemente le colgaría y mandaría a Token a buscarlo; aunque si Token estaba con él, ya podían considerarse jodidos porqué él no iba a levantarse de su cama y más ahora que estaba nevando.

—¿Quién es? —contestó cortante.

—C-Craig —soltó un suspiro al ver que se trataba del paranoico de su novio. Ahora tenía que escucharlo atentamente sin quedarse dormido si no quería despertar con un café caliente en la cara al día siguiente; el rubio podía ser tan temperamental como una mujer con su regla si se lo proponía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez los gnomos están robando tu ropa interior? —preguntó como si por reflejo se tratara, después de convivir tanto tiempo con él ya más o menos su cerebro tenía grabada las preguntas y las palabras tranquilizadores que funcionaban siempre con el rubio.

—N-No, es mucho peor —su voz estaba más temblorosa que de costumbre, ya podía visualizarlo rodeado totalmente rodeado con mantas en un rincón de su cama desconfiando de cada sombra y sonido de la habitación. Él no dio respuesta esperando que continuara—. C-Creo que vendí mi alma…

Craig tomó un largo respiro, masajeó sus sienes intentando almacenar la paciencia suficiente para afrontar otra idea paranoica de su novio ─en medio de la noche donde su paciencia alcanzaba un límite mucho más bajo que el resto del día─ y no caer en la tentadora «solución» de mandarlo a la mierda y seguir durmiendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—B-Bueno, C-Clyde y Token me recomendaron un juego —comenzó—, así que como hoy no podía dormir lo probé…. —tragó un poco de saliva nervioso antes de continuar—. Clyde me dijo cómo sacar el final más genial, aunque al principio dudé de sus métodos, pero lo probé y ahora —hizo una pausa algo dramática—. ¡INVOQUÉ AL DIABLO! Sabía que no debía confiar en Clyde, obviamente luchar contra todos no era la mejor opción, p-pero no sabía que hacer ¡Estaba muy asustado! P-Pero seguí así, ya que tenía miedo de dañar el final que estaba haciendo, ya que me costó muchas horas y era muy complicado… al final salió un ente maligno que me pidió mi alma para resetear el juego y tener el final feliz —hablaba de una manera tan apresurada que le impresionó su gran resistencia para aguantar la respiración.

—Tranquilo Tweek, respira —le indicó—. Sólo es un juego, no invocaste a ningún ente, tu alma sigue perteneciéndote.

—P-Pero, m-me di cuenta de que cada vez que luchaba contra ellos los mataba ¡Eso la invocó! Y-Yo no quería hacerlo pero C-Clyde dijo… —fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

—Tweek, ya te he dicho muchas veces que los juegos no son reales.

—¡Me miró directamente a los ojos! ¡Lo sé! ¡Estaba mirándome a mí! En esos pequeños ojos de 8 bits pude ver la verdadera maldad… —y ahí comenzaban las paranoias que algunas veces amaba u otras veces odiaba.

Así pasaron otros 10 minutos discutiendo porqué el maldito susodicho personaje no había tomado su alma. Cuanto maldecía a su grupo por recomendarle ese juego y más aún que Tweek decidiera jugarlo tan tarde. Al carajo querer disfrutar de un buen sueño.

—Es imposible que tenga tu alma ya que ya vendiste tu alma a otra persona —dijo el pelinegro como último intento de calmarlo, al menos el suficiente tiempo hasta el día siguiente, donde no tendría sus ganas de asesinar a alguien ─Clyde─ tan al tope.

—¡AGH! ¡¿A-A-A-A-A quién le vendí mi alma?! ¡Ngh! ¡Demasiada presión! ¡No estoy listo para esto! ¿Qué tal si ardo eternamente en el infierno? ¡Estoy jodido!

—Escucha, esto sonará muy gay pero —tragó algo de saliva antes de continuar. No podía creer que estaba a punto de decir lo siguiente─, tu alma ya me pertenece a mí ¿entendido?

—¿Eh? ¿En qué momento te la di? —preguntó inocente.

Por esta y más razones él no intentaba nunca ser romántico.

—Realmente no sabría decirte cuando, tal vez con el tiempo cuando fuiste cayendo totalmente enamorado de mí —comenzó a decir—. O tal vez cuando lo hicimos por primera vez —agregó con un tono algo pícaro.

—¡Ah! ¡Sabía que hacerlo contigo me traería malas consecuencias! —exclamó el chico.

Ahora mismo el pelinegro se arrepentía de no estar al lado del rubio para poder ver sus expresiones, definitivamente Tweek era el único que podía llenarlo de pensamientos gays como ese.

—En fin, tú ya me perteneces así que ese «ente demoníaco» no va ir por ti —repitió algo cansado.

—¿S-Seguro?

—Sí.

—Craig —su voz se había calmado un poco pero al parecer seguía nerviosa—. ¿P-Podrías venir o yo puedo ir a verte? —preguntó con un tono más bajo.

El pelinegro formó una sonrisa de medio lado ante esto, podía decirse que la única persona que podía hacerlo levantar de su cama después de medianoche de buena gana era Tweek. De cierta manera, ya cambió totalmente su pensamiento sobre que Tweek jugara ese tipo de cosas tenebrosas tan tarde, de seguro lo convencería para que lo hiciera más seguido.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció esta cosa bien gay que hice? Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar review por si les gustó~**

 **Tengo pensado subir otro K2 en el futuro, aunque esto es otro tema.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama trabaje:**

 **Recuerda ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen medio de pago**

 **PD: No olviden visitar mi página (?)**


End file.
